Socks
by KuRoHiTsUzEn
Summary: L centric drabble, kinda from Watari's perspective - Explores his dislike towards socks


**A/N: This is a drabble I told VanishedNoTraceNoReturn I'd write, and I finally managed to write it. It was rather difficult to get a start for, but I found one, however simple and cliché like it may be . . . Anyway, here's 'Socks'.**

**I hope you like it! ^ ^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or any of the characters. I am simply a rabid fangirl~**

* * *

L hated socks.

Now, this wasn't a very well known fact, as L liked to keep his preferences and odd dislikes confidential between Watari and himself, but it wasn't any less true. The enigmatic detective made a point of being bare foot most times, and always refused socks to go with his shoes for the rare outing. At the chance a store clerk or passer-by noticed this quirk, none made a scene. After all, store policies only applied for no shoes.

Watari recalled the first time this quirk had been discovered, at the Wammy House, during L's childhood.

_A knock sounded from Watari's office door, L's head of dark, gravity-defying hair appeared from behind the doorframe._

"_Watari-san, what's this blue thing?"_

_L gave the older male a puzzled expression, waving the blue foot garment around as though trying to give it an air blown appearance._

"_That's a sock, L."_

"_A sock? It looks like some sort of . . . deformed cotton snail."_

"_It's worn on the feet."_

_L nodded in understanding, an eye squinting at the garment. Curious, L shook the clothing once again, seemingly amused by the rippled effect it caused through the material. Assuming that L was content, and no longer required assistance, Watari continued reading over his documents._

The prepubescent child had then left the room, showing absolutely no signs of distaste towards the garment. In fact, for the next week, he was constantly wearing socks, each day wearing a different, mismatched pair until . . .

_L's nose crinkled. He glared at the small pile of colours that had dared to defile his room. His window had been opened fully, yet provided no result. So, instead, he settled on relieving himself of the problematic source. Pinching his nose with one hand, he gingerly picked up a deep blue sock, and haphazardously threw it through the gaping mouth of the window, repeating the process with an unintentional beat._

"_L, what are you doing?"_

_The dark haired child dropped his current victim, blinking at Watari in an innocent fashion._

"_Solving a case."_

_The manager of Wammy's house smiled. "What sort of case might this be?"_

"_One with an unfortunate few solutions,"_

_L resumed his previous engagement of throwing the multi-coloured garments out the window, seemingly uninterested in where they may have been landing._

"_Why the sudden dislike to socks?"_

_L paused, glaring at the red cotton he currently had pinched between his fingers. "I discovered a reason to. These . . . things are a useless device. They're supposed to prevent your shoes from stinking, yet they make your feet sweat more. And then," L threw the lone sock through the targeted area. "_They_ stink terribly. It's a basic lose-lose situation for the consumer."_

Even with this knowledge, Watari was rather surprised at L's reaction to Light's mild interest in L's habits.

"L-san, if you don't mind me asking, why is it that you never wear socks?"

"Why is it that you do?"

The brunette accused of being Kira blinked several times before pressing on. "What about sweets? You never eat anything else."

"True. And?"

"Why?"

L glanced at Light over his shoulder in a bored fashion, eyelids drooping to give him an even more exhausted look than usual.

"Perhaps the same reason you tend to sound like your making out with something when you eat potato chips."

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I'd just like to clear one little itty bitty thing; this is set in the period where Light is Death Note-less, hence I tried to make him sound, even if only remotely, polite. Sorry for any OCness, I am a Death Note reader/watcher, however I haven't finished it. I did try to make them sound how they would normally though! *determined face***

**Please review, it makes writing worthwhile!**

**Anyways, that's the end.**

**Ableblebleblebleb that's all folks!! :D**


End file.
